deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Taurus
1= |-| 2= Adam Taurus is an antagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Aegislash (Completed) * Asgore Dreemurr vs. Adam Taurus * Firion vs Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus VS Jetstream Sam * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Adam Taurus vs. The Meta *'Peter Griffin vs Adam Taurus' (Completed) * Poison Ivy VS Adam Taurus * Adam Taurus Vs Reaper * Adam Taurus vs Richter Abend (Abandoned) * Roy Pherae vs Adam Taurus (Abandoned) * Adam Taurus vs Sayaka Miki * Seryu Ubiquitous VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sharkface VS Adam Taurus (Completed) * Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus * Wolverine vs Adam Taurus * Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Connecticut (Red vs Blue) * Amon (Legend of Korra) * Bane (DC) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) * Genji (Overwatch) * Gideon Graves (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Gorilla Grodd (DC) * Hakumen (BlazBlue) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue * Juri Han (Street Fighter) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Lex Luthor (DC) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Ransik (Power Rangers) * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Zaheer (Legend of Korra) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Adam Taurus * Height: 6'4", 193 cm * Weight: Unknown * Allegiance: Salem's Faction, White Fang * Age: 20's * Edge: 9/10 * Classification: Faunus, Member of the White Fang, Current High Leader of the White Fang. * Bull Faunus. * Known for cutting Yang's right arm off. Weapons and Abilities: * Inhuman speed and agility. * Enhanced hearing and grants him night vision as a Faunus. * Able to manipulate and use his "Aura" (Ki/Chi) defensively (Enhances his natural durability), offensively (Enhances his striking power and sharpens his senses), and to unlock the "Aura" of another person. * Skilled swordsman. * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the art of Iaido. * can absorb attacks and then cut his opponent with countered force. * Wilt and Blush. * Moonslice. Wilt and Blush: * Wilt: Red Katana. * Can absorb energy and release it. * Can cut through Atlesian robots with ease. * Blush: Sheath that transforms into a rifle. * Wilt can be launched out of Blush hilt-first like a bullet. Semblance * Allows him to absorb energy attacks to release it all in a charged slice of his sword. Feats * Caught a beam from a Spider Robot and disintegrated it in one strike (Had help from Blake by distracting it, to have time to charge up his sword). * Harmed Blake in their first match (Though she was fighting on emotion). * Cut off Yang Xiao Long's arm. * Killed Sienna Khan. Faults * Overconfident and is arrogant. * Relies on fighting enemies when they are alone, letting him overpower them * Can be less polished when angered or unstable if things don't go in his way. ** Which let Blake get the upper hand on him in their second match. * Semblance requires time to prepare and manifest. * Like other characters, Continual the use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated. * Needs time to charge his sword for more damage, once his sword absorbs attacks. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faunus Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Thiefs Category:Villains